callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:F2000
I think I saw it in the new "Airport"-trailer used by a policeman 'cause the player ran over it and the icon blinked up... :Sorry, already beat you to it. Already confirmed it yeasterday, along with the MP5k. Ferrariguy1000 20:57, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Wonder why they have it? I think IW put it in the game due to popular demand. It looks really similar to the Assault Rifle in Halo and so maybe people wanted to see how the real one felt like. Ninoaguila 03:34, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I personally think they have it because it looks cool. I think it's sexy :P Ferrariguy1000 03:48, November 6, 2009 (UTC) --It is pretty sexy. I can't wait to try it out.~~IIID Empire 19:47, Nov. 5, 2009. Is it just me, or? Does it seem after the December 9th patch 1.06 (PS3 wise at least, I don't know what patch PC or Xbox are up to) that fixed the launcher glitches and reduced Lightweight speed enhancement slightly, that the F2000 has reduced recoil than before? I just got back up to the 60's again after my 1st prestige, so, it just kinda seems that way. --Razgriez 20:19, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Lightweight has been reduced from a 10% increase in speed to a 7%, yes. Mechanical 42 17:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) The F2000 was most likely included in MW2 because of its popularity in other games. Sam Fischer's weapon of choice in the Splinter Cell series for example. Uhh, that does not answer his question at all, and sign your posts, god damn it. I'll go take a look at the F2000, but I unlocked it after the patch, so I have no idea. As for Lightweight, I think that has actually remained unchanged because I use Lightweight all the time and have seen no difference. IDK if you're asking this, but yeah, the Launcher glitches are confirmed gone. --Shockwolf10 23:30, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Does a RDS really reduce recoil. Please confirm. For the time being I have removed it. Unregistered Contributot-CoD Junkie I'm fairly sure it does. I was killed yesterday by someone using an F2000 with it's RDS and even with a sustained burst the recoil seemed dramatically reduced. I shall test it when I reach level 60 myself as I have a bet on with a friend who can get F2000 Mastery first The-Dreamcaster 09:52, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Findings: No the RDS makes no difference to recoil at all. It's still terrible. Still a crap rifle and I really regret this little bet... The-Dreamcaster 19:15, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I like to challenge myself in CoD games by using bad guns, such as the F2000. I found that the gun is actually amazing. The main reason why the F2000 is unliked is because people use it wrong. it should be treated as a SMG, because the F2000 is quite amazing in Close quarters,medium range. I rock the F2000 with extended mags ( worth the FMJ kills!) and sexy fall camo :D. if youre having trouble unlocking stuff for the F2000, just go in free for all, because there will be a lot of close quarters combat vkiing. Trivia comment The F2000 is one of the most unliked and unused weapons in multiplayer do to its high ammo consumption, low damage and large amount of recoil, and it is also believed by many players that it isn't worth the level required to unlock it. (Level 60) This does just as much damage as the M4 and the ACR, two very widely used weapons, and, like all weapons with a high rate of fire, its recoil can be managed at long ranges by firing in bursts. This should be rephrased and moved (it doesn't belong in the trivia section). 02:22, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but unlike those two weapons, you don't have to fire in bursts for them to remain effective and accurate. The low damage nature of the weapon makes firing in bursts difficult to secure kills as you need a large number of bullet hits to get a kill. The-Dreamcaster 13:01, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Brazilian Militia doesn't use the F2000 After playing through the campaign several times I noted that the Milita doesn't use the F2000 but the Ultranationalists do. Please correct this. Yes they do. Peter Griffen Boy 23:18, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :seconded, they damn well use the F2000 --TNT LotLP 10:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Uh, no they don't. Takedown is one of my favourite levels in MW2, and I can tell you, they do NOT use it. 18:29, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I've never seen the milita use the F2000, never. Check and see yourselves, play through Takedown and the Hornets Nest. -OP He's right, the only time they're ever seen with the F2K is in a pre-release trailer, and that was just a blurry mess. And unless we're going to say you were fighting the Secret Service in 'The Enemy of My Enemy,' we shouldn't use trailers from pre-release to tell what does and doesn't happen in game. CAW4 13:59, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Does this weapon exist in real life or is it fictional because it looks kind of space age.Andrew nicholson 17:50, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FN_F2000 Darkman 4 17:53, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::It's intersting you mentioned that, as It cam out a week or so after the first Halo game did. in fact, the produicers of halo thought that people whould think that they stole the desgin of it for the assault rifle. 20:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC) The F2000 looks awesome and I don't know what it's like to use on the game but I imagine it would be similar to the tar 21 because they are both bullpups.Andrew nicholson 17:48, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I have never seen the Militia use the F2000. I play The Hornets Nest all the time and I have never seen it. Cpl. Dunn 00:55, February 20, 2010 (UTC) @Andrew nicholson, that has no place on this page - it isn't a forum. @Cpl. Dunn, you and the others are right, the miIitia never uses the F2000. I just fixed the article. Sgt. S.S. 18:14, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Need confirmation on this For an experiment I tried using the F2000 in a "Sam Fischer" type class with RDS and Silencer with the Perks Bling Pro, Cold Blooded Pro and Ninja Pro. Strangely the weapon seemed to have a slightly faster rate of fire and increased damage as a result, accuracy also seemed slightly improved. I found this out while playing on the Xbox 360, can anyone else confirm this or is it likely just a placebo effect? Draco122 11:39, March 1 2010 (UTC) I've picked these up on my rusher classes and it is pretty effective as a close-quarters weapon. Silencers do lower recoil a bit, but the increased damage was probably down to you actually landing the shots with the weapon, down to the decreased recoil. Rate of fire is always high and again, probably just your imagination. The-Dreamcaster 11:54, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Yuck I thought it was a pretty good idea to remove the porn some idiot posted on this article. I dont know about you guys, but a dolphin and a man having sex is not something i want to see when I look up F2000.--Chipgambino 02:20, March 11, 2010 (UTC) : F**king vadals.Agent Tasmania 11:53, March 18, 2010 (UTC) you got to be kidding me AdmiralZhao007 03:02, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Sights Don't the F2000's sights look similar to the Lee-Enfield's or Arisaka's, or both? User:Maj.Gage yes they are all very simaler. BTW i took off the fancy coding around your name because it hadn't contained and was greying-out the whole page. Agent Tasmania 12:28, May 18, 2010 (UTC) F2000-T Should the artical note that this model would infact be the F2000-Tactical (F2000-T)? while the F2000 has the 1.6X scope/fire computer, the Tactical model has this replaced with a STANAG optic rail for mounting of a variety of sights compatible with the rail (such as red dot, holographic, etc). Agent Tasmania 11:13, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Recoil Reduction It states in the article now that the recoil on the F2000 has been reduced. is this true? i really would like to know since the F2000 is IMO one of the niftiest weapons out there (it looks cool) and it would be great for it to be more balanced with other weapons since the heavy kick is the only thing holding it back, with less recoil than the TAR it could be on of the best weapons in the game. thanks to all who investigate ,I prestiged and am only lvl 37 so it may take a while to get to 60 since i dont play too often. 00:42, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Ive learned that using the master key/grenade launcher reduces the recoil by a massive amount i think it should be added to trivia/tips/tricks... Tested it with both. Console:PS3 PSN:Wingdeathscythe 5-13-2010 1:43 am Mostafa went 20 deaths to 2 kills the other day. Lulwut! Such a noob. Troll is Trolling... Anywho...if you dont belive me test it out..and yes i go 20-2 using the f2000 without the masterkey/grenade launcher trick. RDS / M203 Recoil Tested, has no effect on recoil. At first it appeared it did, but then I fired more and more shots and saw it got more even. It's just too random to be sure, but I doubt they effect recoil like the M16. Patch I went back to my F2000 class today and low and behold it was preforming beutifly was there a patch i missed? [[User Talk:Gen.Cain|''T]] [[User Blog:Gen.Cain|B'']] 00:57, June 23, 2010 (UTC) According to the MW2 patch page on this very Wikia, The recoil was reduced. I have too noticed this and it's since become a very useful weapon. Extended Mags can really tear down groups of enemies, coupled with Scavenger and you can lay down some effective and powerful supressive fire. The-Dreamcaster 11:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC)